


Like a Hurricane

by chromatic_78



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, High School, Mild Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromatic_78/pseuds/chromatic_78
Summary: Sometimes you wished you could go back to an earlier, easier time way before Billy Hargrove had ever stepped foot in Hawkins; other times you wondered how you managed to trudge through a life so dull, so unexciting as the one you led before he did.***Billy is the new kid at Hawkins High and, despite flirting with nearly every girl in sight, he seems to have taken a special interest in you. Eventual smut and some fluff ensue.





	1. Play Along

Sometimes you wished you could go back to an earlier, easier time way before Billy Hargrove had ever stepped foot in Hawkins; other times you wondered how you managed to trudge through a life so dull, so unexciting as the one you led before he did.

***

Gym was your least favorite class — followed closely by algebra, but at least you had Nancy to help you get through that one. In gym you were all alone, mostly overlooked by the jocks and never really fitting in with the popular girls though they weren’t overtly mean to you. The one saving grace that prevented gym class from being completely awful was that the teacher never picked on you and you could get away with the minimal amount of effort you were willing to put in. 

On Thursdays you had gym in the morning, so you were extra lazy as a precaution against any sweating that might ruin your hair or your perfume. When you walked out of the locker room, clad in a gray t-shirt that hugged your chest nicely and a pair of green running shorts that seemed a whole lot shorter than they did a couple years ago, you saw the rest of the class crowded together in the center of the gym. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” you asked one of the friendlier popular girls who was on the outskirts of the circle.

She leaned closer to whisper, “It’s the new guy, take a look.”

You weaseled your way up to the front where the teacher was giving some half-assed speech about basketball and that’s when you saw him. He was standing nonchalantly with his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts, and you couldn’t help but let your eyes wander up his tanned, muscular arms that he obviously devoted a lot of time to. His hair grazed his shoulders, your initial ‘oh god, he has a mullet’ turned into ‘oh god, he has a mullet’. He caught you staring and met your gaze — fuck — you quickly turned your head as if something else has caught your attention. Out of the corner of your eye you could see a slow smirk break across his face and you were certain your cheeks were simply glowing by now.

Gym went by without much of a hitch. The girls were all obviously distracted, watching the new guy score basket after basket. The guys, on the other hand, exchanged disgruntled glares every few seconds which you couldn’t help but find funny. The real trouble started when out of nowhere the bright orange ball was coming right at you and you had no choice but to reach out and catch it. You whipped your head around — you didn’t even know who was on you team, never mind what the hell you were supposed to do now that you had the ball. 

“Let me take that, doll,” a rough, low voice said and before you knew it the ball was snatched out of your hands.

It was the new guy; you stood awestruck and mildly annoyed as he tossed it up to land another basket just as the teacher blew the whistle that signaled class was over. You could hear a few of the other girls snickering behind you when the new guy turned to you, running a hand through his curly hair. 

“I didn’t get your name,” he flashed a movie star slick smile.

You rolled your eyes on instinct, “Well it’s certainly not ‘doll’.”

He laughed in a way that was both warm and disconcerting, “I’m Billy. I’m sure we’ll see each other around.”

“I wouldn’t put money on it,” you called as you had already begun to make your way back to the girls’ locker room.

When you walked inside you could feel the eyes of every girl in there on you. A few whispered to each other, but you ignored them and changed quickly into your jeans and shirt.

***

You managed to get to your next class, algebra, right on time and plopped down in your usual seat next to Nancy. Mr. Ackerson began to drone on about exponents or something when you saw Nancy scribbling one a scrap of paper. Eyes forward you reached your hand into the aisle between desks and felt her deposit the now-folded note into your palm. 

You opened it in your lap, safely hidden below your desk:  
Something happened in gym? Heard from Stacy. New guy is kinda hot!

Posing as if you were taking fastidious notes you penneda reply:  
Seems like he might be a douche — hard to tell. Definitely a big flirt. Never knew you were into mullets…

You handed the note to Nancy, who you heard stifling a laugh seconds later. Her next note read:  
Give him a chance and play along. Let yourself have a little fun.

Maybe you should let yourself go for once. There was no harm in flirting, anyway, and it had been awhile since any of the guys at Hawkins High even made you blush.

***

The rest of the day was perfectly average: you went to english and history, ate lunch with Nancy and Jonathon, and had almost forgotten about the gym class incident when you strolled into your last class of the day. Physics wasn’t your strongest subject, but you did well enough, and Mr. Clarke was just about the nicest teacher you’d ever had. You exchanged friendly smiles as you took your seat, nestled in the back corner near a huge window that looked out on the parking lot. It was good for daydreaming, people watching, or even dozing off since you were out of Mr. Clarke’s usual line of sight. There was also the fact that your lab partner, Danny, had been out for a week with mono and probably wouldn’t be back anytime soon. It sounded kind of mean, but you had to admit his absence meant you were free of any distractions.

The rest of the class shuffled in and Mr. Clarke began drawing something that looked like a large magnet on the chalkboard. When he turned around you saw his eyes focus on something behind you.

Before you could move to see what it was Mr. Clarke glanced at the attendance and said, “Billy Hargrove?”

Holy shit.

“In the flesh,” said the same low voice that had chided you during gym.

Mr. Clarke grinned, “Why don’t you take the seat beside Y/N,” he motioned towards me, “Seeing as she’s missing a lab partner.”

You’re whole body tensed as Billy slid luridly onto the stool next to you. You ignored him, staring intently at Mr. Clarke without hearing a word he was saying. Billy’s eyes were on you and you could feel it. 

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N,” he purred almost inaudibly, “Pretty name.”

“Thanks,” you said, unable to think of a witty remark to fire back with. Despite your best efforts you were flustered; thinking of Nancy’s note from earlier wasn’t helping. 

“Are you hot for this old man or something?” Billy said, still keeping his voice quiet enough that the people around you couldn’t hear — not that it kept them from looking. Practically every girl, and most of the guys in the room glanced at the two of you periodically.

You turned your head to look at Billy, “Excuse me?”

“It seems like you can’t take your eyes off him,” he was obviously pleased with your reaction, the sly smirk tugging at his lips gave him away.

You adjusted on your stool in a way that you knew might emphasize your best features and said, “Well, I’m not looking at him now.” 

Play along. You let yourself take in Billy’s leather jacket, his dark jeans that were tight in all the right places, even the thin sliver of skin visible where his shirt was unbuttoned much further than necessary. 

His eyes widened momentarily before narrowing again to hide his surprise. “How about you let me give you a ride,” he paused a second too long, “home.”

You were shocked, Nancy was right after all, Billy was flirting with you. You realized you were taking too long to answer and Billy had furrowed his brow. “Uh, no thanks,” you said suddenly, “I have plans.” It wasn’t a lie, you did have plans to babysit, but that wasn’t until seven. 

“Another time then,” he said. His voice was soft, but something in it seemed to send a shock of electricity down your spine.


	2. Hard Bargain

“You said ‘no thanks’?” Nancy said, a look of disbelief on her face.

You shrugged, “I don’t actually want to hook up with him.”

“Y/N, saying ‘sure, you can drive me home’ isn’t the same thing as saying ‘take me now!’”

You couldn’t help but laugh at her ridiculous impression of you. She was right, but the way Billy had asked you, you had a feeling there was a little more on the table than just a lift home. Or maybe you were just reading too far into things. You had gone over the conversation once or twice in your head last night, but it didn’t bring you any more clarity. He was attractive, sure, but there was something that made him feel like bad news.

Hawkins High came into view and Nancy sprinted across the parking lot to greet Jonathan with a hug. You continued toward the building when you heard the sound of someone revving their engine closely followed by a sight previously unseen at Hawkins. A dark Camaro parked abruptly and your heart dropped when Billy emerged from the driver’s side, slamming the door behind him. He looked at you and winked, making you suddenly very aware of your own movements.

You had half a mind to go over there and say something, but just as the thought crossed your mind you saw Carol Jenson walk out from the other side. She said something to Billy, giggled, and turned to walk over to a group of girls a few spots away. You opened your mouth slightly in disbelief, tucked a strand of hair behind your ear in an attempt to collect yourself, and hurried into the building.

***

You stood at the edge of the court, pretending to care about who had the ball, and avoided looking at Billy. He was shirtless — of course he had to take his shirt off right now, you thought. The other girls in the class were all over him, shouting for him to pass to them, flashing enthusiastic grins, most of them wearing their tightest, shortest gym clothes. All you could think about was Carol Jenson — fucking Carol Jenson of all people — stepping out of Billy’s car all smug and beautiful. Had they spent the night together? What had they been doing in that car before driving to school? You hated where your mind was wandering, but you couldn’t bring yourself to rein it in. 

You snuck a sidelong glance at Billy; he was fit, there was no denying that. You pictured him spending his free afternoons in the weight room, long hair slightly damp, eyes hardened in concentration. Oh fuck, you had a thing for Billy fucking Hargrove. The realization hit you like a brick wall. At almost the exact same moment you heard the crack of thunder followed by the light, constant sound of rain hitting the gym roof.

The teacher’s whistle echoed throughout the large room and everyone broke into chatter. You kept your eyes on the floor as you walked towards the locker room.

“Hey,” Billy’s voice called out from behind you.

You turned your head, making sure to keep your expression neutral, “Yeah?”

“I’m giving you a ride today,” he took a step closer and leaned in a little so his face was only a foot away from yours, “and you’re not allowed to say no.”

You couldn’t help it, you smiled ever so slightly, “If it’s still raining, sure. If not, no deal.”

He bit his bottom lip like he was thinking over a serious proposal, “Fine, you drive a hard bargain, Y/N.”

Once in the locker room you started to picture Carol Jenson again, and all the things she and Billy might have done last night, or this morning, or whenever. It made you feel grimy and kind of anxious, but you pushed the thoughts away.

***

When you told Nancy about the agreement in algebra her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Unfortunately Carol sat two seats behind you, so you had to be extra discreet when you told Nancy about what you had seen this morning. You could see Billy’s hands on her hips, her thighs, while she tangled her hands in his hair. Jealousy and insecurity washed over you in equal measure. God, you hated feeling this way especially when you knew getting involved with Billy just meant subjecting yourself to even more of it in the future.

The debacle of you and Billy Hargrove took up the entire conversation at lunchtime. Granted, Nancy did most of the talking while you and Jonathan exchanged exhausted looks once in awhile.

“She hasn’t been with anyone since she ended it with Matt,” Nancy said to Jonathan who just nodded, “Right?” now she was looking at you.

“Right. I really needed the reminder, Nance,” you rolled your eyes. You weren’t one to sleep around really, but you weren’t a prude either and the last three months since splitting with Matt had felt like ages.

“I’m just saying, that hair screams good in bed,” she whispered, patting Jonathan on the arm and muttering, “Sorry.”

“More like good in the backseat of a musty car,” you scoffed, thought didn't totally disagree. You hadn’t been thinking about it before, but now that Nancy mentioned it, you couldn’t help but wonder.

***

You were getting ahead of yourself, you thought, as you took your time walking to Physics. You have better things to worry about than some new guy with a perm. Taking your seat by the window you could see that the rain was still coming down in sheets. You had a good view of the dark Camaro, which served both as an unpleasant reminder of this morning’s incident and as a more pleasant one that you would be riding shotgun in only an hour. You didn’t know if it was just jealousy, or curiosity, or pure boredom that was driving you to Billy. Maybe it was the part of you that, as Nancy put it, just wanted to let yourself have a little fun.

All of the sudden you realized class was fully in session and Billy had just sat down next to you. 

“I said, hey,” he was obviously repeating himself, but you couldn’t remember him saying anything before.

“Hey, sorry, I was just spacing out for a minute,” you laughed, but it came out painfully awkward. You opened your notebook to a blank page and tried to catch up with what Mr.Clarke had written on the board.

“Maybe you were thinking about what all that rain means,” Billy murmured, not looking at you but pretending to listen to the lesson.

You felt your face get warm and you shifted around in your seat a little, “Walking home in this would be hell, I guess.”

“Exactly,” Billy drew out each syllable in a way that was oddly hypnotizing. You sucked on your lower lip and braved a glance in his direction. He met your eyes instantly and you gave him a tight-lipped smile, attempting to diffuse any tension. It felt like everything he did, everything he said exuded a kind of smooth, sexual energy. 

Mr. Clarke was talking at a mile a minute and you knew he wouldn’t call you out on anything, so you decided to take a risk. “How’s Carol?” you muttered, staring intently at your notes.

Billy looked up, his face contorted in confusion, “How’s what?”

“Carol,” you said, already regretting what you had said. You didn’t want to upset him, you had the feeling he had a short temper.

Billy laughed, the same warm honeyed laugh you’d been replaying in your head since yesterday. “I wouldn’t know,” he said calmly.

You didn’t know what to say. The hint of a grin on his face and the easy way he had brushed off your question suggested nothing had happened, but then what was he doing driving her to school? You had heard the rumors, everyone was saying they had fucked in the backseat or that she had blown him in a parking lot or whatever. “People talk, you know,” you said, only half joking.

“People can talk all fucking day if they want to,” he raised his voice slightly, making you tense up.

The final bell couldn’t have come at a better time. You breathed a sigh of relief and packed up your things. Billy slung his bag over his shoulder and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, seemingly composing himself. “Come on, doll,” he said.

You were flustered by the pet name, but not as opposed to it as you were yesterday. You mentally chastised yourself for being such a pushover and followed Billy through the halls out to the parking lot. 

By the time you reached his car you were both soaking wet. Once inside you peeled off your damp sweater to reveal the dry tank top you had on underneath. You knew Billy was watching you, so you took your time adjusting and taking in the new environment.

The interior was black leather, all very clean, and it smelled heady and almost woodsy. It was pleasant, especially with the white noise of rain battering the windows. “Nice car,” you commented, your eyes finally landing on Billy.

He looked like the living embodiment of sin with his wet hair pushed back off of his forehead. He had removed the leather jacket and had his shirtsleeves rolled up so you could follow the dark veins of his forearms. “Wait ‘till you see how it drives,” he laughed and switched on the radio. It was some rock song with heavy drums and lots of guitar riffs, he turned it down enough so that you could talk.

Once you told him where you lived and got on the main road he sped up to well over the speed limit. It made you kind of nervous, but the road was empty and it was unexpectedly exhilarating. “You might have to drive me home more often,” you said.

Billy smiled and leaned back in his seat, keeping only one hand on the wheel, “I won’t argue with that,” there was a hint of something odd on his face, “Do you mind if we stop somewhere real quick?”

***

You waited in the car while he went into the small convenience store. Through the large windows you saw him grab a Coke and a pack of cigarettes. It had stopped raining a few minutes prior so you had the windows rolled down. Billy slid back into the driver’s seat and lit one of the cigarettes, placing it in his mouth as he popped the cap off of the soda. His movements were fluid and you wondered if he was always like that.

“There’s a party tomorrow,” he took a drag of his cigarette, “You should come.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m not much of a party girl.”

He leaned his head back against the seat and looked at you, “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Have a little fun. You hadn’t been to a real party in months, you just weren’t a part of that scene. There was also the fact that you knew Nancy was going away for the weekend, which would mean you would have to take on the party by yourself. “I don’t think so, Billy. I wouldn’t know anyone.”

“You know me,” he replied matter-of-factly.

You huffed, “Well, yes, but I don’t really drink all that often and I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of the whole school.” 

“Come on, Y/N,” he groaned and the noise sent a shock straight down between your legs, “You know you want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write the next chapter! I'll update as soon as possible (probably within the next two days). Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Making an Exception

Saturday morning came and went; your dad had woken up early and surprised everyone with pancakes, your favorite, and then you had to work on a history paper that was due Monday. 

It wasn’t that you had forgotten about Billy, or the ride home he had given you the day before, but you didn’t see the point of dwelling on something that could never happen. You saw the way Billy looked at the girls in gym class, the girls in the parking lot, the hallways, anywhere and everywhere — he was a one and done kind of guy, not someone you wanted to get caught up with. 

You had been sitting at your desk trying to write for what felt like years when the phone rang and your little brother, Jamie, yelled for you to come downstairs. You knew it was Nancy, she must’ve finally reached the hotel, you sprinted down the steps and snatched the phone from Jamie’s hands. 

“Y/N!” she shouted, “Tell me all about yesterday, I want to know everything.”

You told her about the weird, but still kind of fun afternoon ending with, “Oh yeah, and he mentioned some party tonight.”

“Party?” Nancy asked, “You have to go. You haven’t been to a party in ages — god, I wish I was there to go with you.”

You grimaced, “I don’t think so, I won’t know anyone there and it’ll be really awkward— ”

She cut you off, “No, no, I’m sorry but it’s for your own good. You said it yourself, you felt something with him yesterday and tonight’s your chance to confirm it.”

You and Nancy chatted for another twenty minutes before you realized it was nearly dinner time. Your mom came into the kitchen and motioned for you hang up and help with the cooking, so you said goodbye to Nancy and started cutting up some vegetables.

“Uh, mom,” you said, unsure how to breach the subject.

She continued fiddling with the dials on the stove, “Yeah, honey?”

“There’s this party at Cathy’s tonight,” you began.

Your mom smiled knowingly, “Of course you can go, I’m happy to see you putting yourself out there again.”

The last part stung a little, you didn’t need to be reminded that you were on your way to turning into a social outcast, but she was your mom and you knew she meant well. Dinner went by at a painfully slow pace between your brother babbling on about some science fair thing and the endless string of worries parading through your head. 

What if everyone thought you were a loser? What if you embarrassed yourself in front of Billy? What if he abandoned you for some other girl and you couldn’t find anyone else to talk? You decided you were getting way too far ahead of yourself and excused yourself from the table by claiming there was some schoolwork you wanted to get done before the party. 

Once upstairs, in the comfort of your own bedroom, you began pulling outfit after outfit out of your closet. Billy had said the you should be there at nine and it was already eight, so you had to hurry. It was being hosted by Tommy H., who you understood to be Billy’s best friend, and luckily his house was only a fifteen minute walk from yours. 

It took a few minutes, but you finally settled on tight ripped jeans and a black top that showed off more of your chest than usual. You dug around your closet some more and pulled out a pair of chunky heels that you remembered buying, but had never actually worn. Slipping then on in front of the full-length mirror completed the look. Shit, you actually looked kind of sexy. By the time you were finished the clock read 8:45, so you spritzed some perfume on your neck and headed downstairs.

***

The sound of pulsing music and people laughing and talking spilled out onto the street in front of Tommy’s house. You stood on the doorstep, tugging at the hem of your shirt, wondering if the boots were too much. Finally you worked up the courage to reach out and press the doorbell. You heard someone inside yell before the door swung open and Tommy himself appeared. You stepped inside and he looked confused, “Y/N?”

You were kind of surprised he knew your name, “I’m a friend of Billy’s.”

He started to smirk, but tried to keep a straight face, “He’s out on the back porch.”

You said thanks and started towards the back of the house when Tommy shouted something about drinks in the kitchen, so you stopped there first. Every room was packed with people dancing, goofing off, or making out. You glanced at the stairs and noticed a jock leading some obviously drunk blonde freshman by the hand — a gentle reminder of why you had stopped going to house parties.

The kitchen was just as raucous and you grabbed a beer from the counter. You didn’t actually like beer, it was just something to hold onto and make you look like you belonged. 

Weaving your way through the crowd wasn’t too difficult. The porch was small, but all of the more popular guys and their girlfriends seemed to have congregated out there. You opened the screen door cautiously to join them. After waving at a few girls you knew from class, you tried to see over the heads of the people in front of you. They were cheering someone on, probably Steve Harrington, and you wanted to see what was going on. The cheering rose to a crescendo and someone accidentally elbowed you so hard you almost fell over. Still stumbling, you saw Billy himself emerge from the center of the circle. He was shirtless, wearing only dark jeans his leather jacket; you thought your jaw might unhinge at the sight. 

He was grinning from ear to ear, high fiving people as he went by. When he saw you he winked, just like in the parking lot, and motioned for you to follow him. You did and he stopped in the kitchen. Some of the girls were trying to get his attention, but he ignored them as he set out four plastic cups on the counter. 

He finally looked up at you with a told-you-so expression and said, “You came. I thought Ms. Perfect Student was too good to party.”

“I can make an exception for one night,” you shrugged, trying to seem as casual as possible even though your heart was beating like a hummingbird in your chest.

Billy laughed and poured something clear into each of the cups. He handed you one and you swirled the contents around a bit.

“Come on,” he teased, “Have a little fun.”

Ugh, you thought, have a little fun. You’d heard that one before. You thought about making an excuse about having to go home early tonight, but then you remember that your parents thought you were at Cathy’s and would probably expect you to sleep over. Fuck it. You knocked back the entirety of the liquid in one go and coughed when it burned your throat.

“Jesus Christ, Y/N. You’re definitely not a newbie,” Billy handed you another cup and you did the same thing. He drank the other two in quick succession. 

The two of you each took a couple more shots and before you knew what had happened you felt the familiar light, carefree sensation that came with being tipsy. If you were being honest you were a little more than just tipsy, but you were sure Billy was feeling the effects as well.

You hopped up to sit on the edge of the counter, dangling your feet above the floor, and gazed at Billy before breaking into sudden laughter. “What is it?” he said, moving slightly closer to you.

“I don’t even know you,” you giggled between words, “All I know is that you drive too fast and don’t like wearing shirts.”

He laughed, the sound was even more intoxicating when you were like this, “That’s all you need to know, doll.”

You took a small sip of beer, trying to mask the fact that the nickname still made your face heat up more than you’d like to admit.

Billy cocked one eyebrow, “And all I know about you is that you’re a lightweight and you blush every five minutes.”

His comment only worsened the blushing, which you were sure he intended to. “It’s just the alcohol,” you blurted out.

“And what about all the times when you weren’t drinking,” he lowered his voice, “Like yesterday in my car.”

Your voice felt like it was caught in your throat and the hand you had wrapped around a bottle was getting clammy. You were completely oblivious to any of the other party goers shuffling around you. He was leaning in closer now, your face was directly in front of his, and you spoke hesitantly, “Why did you invite me?”

He was silent for a minute, “You seemed like you could use a good time.”

His answer struck you as kind of strange, even in your inebriated state you could tell he wasn’t telling the whole truth. You turned the thought over in your mind, but then someone yelled Billy’s name from the other room.

“I’ll be back,” he said before walking off, leaving you alone with your now empty bottle.

Figuring you might as well do some mingling, seeing as this was a party after all, you wandered around the living room with a fresh cup of whatever had been closest to you. You chatted with some girls you knew from English class for a few minutes before continuing on into the hallway. It was darker and there were at least three couples feeling each other up. You bypassed them quickly, not too eager to see any of your classmates in the throes of whatever that was.

Most of the doors, presumably leading to bedrooms, upstairs were closed. The muffled sound of something banging steadily against the wall echoed from one of the rooms. You walked slowly down the mostly empty hallway, being careful not to trip, as your choice of footwear did not mix well with alcohol.

You closed the bathroom door behind you and downed the rest of your drink before tossing the cup into the trash can. Checking yourself out in the mirror you didn’t think you looked too bad, your cheeks were a little pink and your eyes were a little glassy, but all in all you couldn’t see why Billy wouldn’t want you. Wait, wait, wait, what were you thinking? You told yourself you weren’t going to get involved with him, and your decision to come to this party wasn’t going to change that. Even though you had to admit the whole time you were in the kitchen you had thought about reaching out and pulling him in by the lapels of that leather jacket. Fuck, you were spiraling. You let the cold water run over your hands for a few seconds and took a deep breath. When you walk out of here, you told yourself, you’re going to have it together.

There was a hard knock at the door that made you jump. “Just a second,” you called and shut off the water before drying your hands quickly.

You swung the door open to see Billy leaning against the wall, he was looking at your with hooded eyes, forcing you to notice how long his eyelashes really were. 

“I was looking for you,” he said as he took a few calculated steps forward, barring you from the door. You could smell alcohol on him, but underneath it was the scent of his cologne — musky in the way that made you want to lean in closer. He had clearly gone through a few more drinks since you had last spoken, but then again so had you.

“You’re drunk,” you pointed out matter of factly.

He looked you up and down, lingering a second too long on the deep v-neck of your shirt. “So are you, doll,” he purred, grinning. He had the same fluid, sexual energy that you had felt the day before when you watched him smoke.

He was a good head taller than you and this close of a distance you had to look up to meet his eyes. You felt a surge of bravery and spoke suddenly without realizing what you were saying, “Did you fuck Carol Jenson?”

What the Hell — never in a million years would ask Billy Hargrove a question like that. You bit your lip nervously and clenched your hands into fists, preparing for the worst.

When his face broke into a slow smile you were too shocked to be relieved. He laughed, low and barely audible, while moving in a way that forced you between him and the sink. The backs of your thighs pressed up against the countertop, but he was still less than a foot away. 

“You want to know if I fucked Carol,” he said quietly, “why, exactly?”

“I’m curious,” you replied bluntly, never breaking eye contact.

The smell of his cologne was even more hypnotizing up close. His voice stayed low and his words seemed to be chosen carefully, “And what if I did? What if she spread her legs for me in the backseat Thursday night?”

Those words sent chills down your spine, good and bad. You swallowed and your breathing had become shaky.

Billy continued when you didn’t have an answer, “I didn’t.”

It felt like one weight had been lifted off of your shoulders only to be replaced a different one. The fact that he hadn’t done anything with Carol meant that all those winks and suggestive comments weren’t just random. And god he was so close right now, if leaned forward even a little you would be pressed up against him.

You were lost in your thoughts and already feeling a little dizzy from all the alcohol when you saw something change in his expression. You were going to ask what was wrong when he leaned down and pressed his mouth to yours. His lips were soft and warm and he tasted like tequila, but it made you feel as if your entire body was vibrating with excitement.

He didn’t bother to pull away, he just put his hands on your waist and lifted you easily onto the edge of the sink. You couldn’t help but moan into his mouth when he situated himself between your legs, his body pressed against yours. He moved to kiss your neck, sucking hard enough to leave hickies. Your mind was completely blank of anything besides Billy. It was slow and messy, but everywhere his lips touched your skin was electrified. You placed your hands in his hair, like you had imagined dozens of times before. As he returned to your lips again you became very aware that he was obviously hard and doing nothing to hide it. The thought that you could do that to Billy fucking Hargrove turned you on even more.

You didn’t want to stop kissing him, but he pulled away and just stared. “Don’t look so smug,” you said breathlessly.

His hands were still on your waist and you let yourself lean forward to rest your head on his bare chest. You could’ve stayed like that forever, wrapped up in his arms, listening to his heart pounding fast right next to your ear.

“Fuck,” he whispered, “why don’t we take this to another room.”

Alarm bells went off in your head — you weren’t going to be that girl, no matter how much you wanted it right now. You barely knew him, you reminded yourself, all the while still trying to memorize how he had kissed you. You hadn’t been with anyone since Matt, and weren’t very experienced otherwise. Panic began to set in as you thought of all the other girls Billy had probably been with. Girls who felt the same way you did right now, girls he said the same things to, who he invited to parties to get drunk with. 

You pulled yourself away from Billy abruptly and shimmied down off of the sink. He stumbled back. You mumbled an apology and rushed down the hall and down the stairs where you elbowed about a dozen people on your beeline to the front door. You couldn’t stand being in that house anymore, with the music and the people and Billy, it was suffocating you and you needed air. 

The cool night breeze hit you and your pulse began to slow again. The steady rhythm of your feet hitting the pavement calmed you. Tomorrow is a new day, you thought to yourself, and you’ll barely even remember this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who's read this far, I'd love to hear your feedback in the comments! This chapter was definitely the hardest to write, but it ended up being really fun too. There's a lot to look forward to in the next chapter ;)


	4. Be Careful

You couldn’t bring yourself to get out of bed on Sunday until around noon, and even then you felt like you had been hit by a bus. After some Advil and a hot shower you felt more like yourself, but the fuzzy memories that you had about last night kept gnawing at you.

If it wasn’t for the glaring purple hickey on the side of your neck you would have a hard time believing you had actually made out with Billy Hargrove. Billy fucking Hargrove. The asshole from gym class was now taking up a significant amount of your mental real estate. You gently ran a finger of the mark on your neck and tried to recall exactly how it felt.

Downstairs you grabbed a bagel and quickly retreated back to your room, you weren’t in the mood to talk to anyone. You let yourself collapse onto your bed, staring up at the ceiling, and soon felt the familiar sting of tears welling up in the corners of your eyes. You were an idiot, god you were an idiot — you had him right there, ready and willing, and you ran away like a scared little girl. There was no way he would even look twice at you now; he probably thought you were a full on basket-case.

***  
Monday morning was even more miserable because it meant you had to see Billy in a couple of hours. When you were anxious about one thing, you were anxious about everything; picking out the day’s outfit took twice as long as normal, you fretted over how to do your makeup and hair, and even picking what cereal you wanted for breakfast felt like an impossible task.

Your mom had evidently noticed your nerves and asked, “Do you have a test today, dear?”

You faltered, unable to collect your thoughts, “Uh, yeah—” you paused, “yeah, it’s a really important one.”

She smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on your shoulder before you could walk out the door, “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

You sighed, wishing that it really was just a test that had you this on edge. When you got outside Nancy was already waiting for you. She had a huge grin plastered on her face and before you could get a word in she insisted on hearing all about Saturday night.

Begrudgingly you recalled the events of the party up to your encounter with Billy. When you told her about how you ran out in a panic her face fell and you looked away awkwardly. 

“He hates me, Nance,” you said, “he has to.”

“You can’t say that, you haven’t even talked to him since the party,” she replied.

“I can’t talk to him, I don’t even think I’ll be able to look at him.”

***

You emerged from the girls locker room at the last possible minute, earning a glare from your teacher. You took your usual place on the side of the court and scanned the room for Billy. A wave of relief washed over you when he was nowhere to be seen. You could finally relax. Some of the anxiety crept back in when you noticed some of the girls on the other side of the court glancing at you with daggers in their eyes. You didn’t remember any of them being at Tommy’s, but then again word travels fast in Hawkins.

Class went by at a snail’s pace, and the rest of the day did the same. You were half expecting to see Billy at every turn. Your eyes were immediately drawn to anyone in your periphery with a leather jacket, but it was never him.

He was probably sick, or just didn’t feel like coming to school today, at least that’s what Jonathan and Nancy tried telling you at lunch. He wasn’t avoiding you, it was just a coincidence. Trying to convince yourself that you didn’t have anything to do with Billy’s absence was futile. When you walked in Physics you were certain he would either be totally absent or have moved seats.

Your heart nearly burst out of your chest when you saw him in his usual seat. A million different thoughts ran through your head, a million different ways you could escape this situation. Before you could make up your mind Mr.Clarke was calling your name from the front of the class, “Miss Y/L/N, please take a seat.”

The whole class was looking at you, your cheeks were on fire and your hands were sweaty. As quickly as possible you rushed to your desk and sat, keeping your eyes glued to the front of the room. The embarrassment was just too much, you felt like curling up into a ball and disappearing.

You were adamant about not looking at Billy, even though you knew he kept glancing over at you. You barely registered it when he finally said something, “Can I borrow a pencil?”

Instinctively you turned your head and saw him for the first time since that night. His hair was as perfectly messy as ever and he flashed you his classic award winning smile. You cleared your throat and handed him the pencil you had been using, reaching to get yourself another out of your bag. He said thanks and you again turned your attention to Mr. Clarke; you were trying in vain to remain unphased. 

You managed to actually pay attention to the lesson before you noticed Billy place something on your side of the desk. It was a folded scrap of notebook paper, under different circumstances you would have laughed at such a silly gesture from him. You considered ignoring it, but curiosity got the best of you and you opened it:

Offering free rides today if you’re interested.

You couldn’t help but crack a small smile. God, why did you have to fuck up the other night? You ripped a sheet of paper out of your notebook and wrote:   
Surprised, but still interested.

You slid the note over and he picked it up right away. He chuckled quietly when he opened it and you felt as though you could finally relax. He wasn’t angry with you, and that was more than you could ask for.

It was impossible to pay attention for the rest of class, as you were too engrossed in your own thoughts. Should you bring up Saturday, or just pretend it never happened? Would be bring it up? Would he try to make a move? Should you make a move? Definitely not, you told yourself, there was no point in risking further embarrassment. Anyway, you weren’t even sure what you wanted at this point. 

***

A few minutes after the final bell you found yourself in the passenger seat of Billy’s Camaro for the second time. It felt like home in an odd way, even though you felt like you might jump out of your skin every time Billy so much as glanced at you. 

He began pulling out of the school parking lot when you finally blurted it out, “I fucked up on Saturday.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, and turned the radio down.

You stared down at your lap and tugged at the hem of your dress, “You know what I mean. I shouldn’t have left all of the sudden like that.”

He laughed, forcing you to look up in surprise. “It’s not a big deal,” he said, “trust me, I’ve down worse.”

“You didn’t— I mean, you weren’t upset?” you asked earnestly.

“Upset?” he looked at you with wide, disbelieving eyes, “I don’t know about you, but I had fun.”

You didn’t know what to say. Your insides were a mess of butterflies and uncertainty, and you weren’t sure which one to trust.

When you looked at Billy he had a curious expression on his face. He seemed to hesitate before saying, “There’s a place near the lake I think you might like.”

Your breath caught in your throat, you knew what he was trying to say. You didn’t feel the panic you had on Saturday; it has been replaced by a skeptical excitement that this was really happening to you of all people.

Billy turned up the radio and a fast paced guitar solo filled the car. It wasn’t anything you would normally listen to, but in this case it seemed fitting. You laughed as he began to tap along to the rhythm on the steering wheel and mouthing the lyrics.

The lake wasn’t too far from Hawkins High and you got there in a matter of minutes. It was a small clearing, deep enough into the forest that you couldn’t be scene from the main road. The lake that Billy had mentioned was laid out in front of you in an overgrown valley. Thanks to the thick woods surrounding you it was shady and nearly silent, save for the radio.

Billy cut the engine and looked out onto the lake. You took in his profile, trying to burn the image, the moment, in your brain. “What is the mysterious Billy Hargrove thinking about now?” you asked mockingly, leaning on the center console.

He turned to look at you and smirked, “I think I have to show you.”

Your heart skipped a beat — you knew it was coming, but time still seemed to stop the moment his lips collided with yours. This kiss was different, it was softer and more practiced than Saturday’s had been. He was being gentle with you, placing his hand on the back of your neck, letting you take the lead. Fuck gentle, you wanted the urgency and the heat you felt last time.

You pulled away and he looked surprised which you found quite funny despite yourself. “I’m not going to break, and I’m not going to run away again,” you said, keeping your eyes locked on his, “I don’t want you to be careful with me.”

That was all Billy needed to hear. His mouth crashed into yours with more force this time, there wasn’t a hint of hesitation in the movement of his tongue against yours. He gently bit your bottom lip, earning a soft moan from you. You tangled one hand in his long curly hair and left a trail of kisses down his neck, where you made sure to suck hard enough to get him back for your now faded hickey. “Backseat,” you whispered before pulling away to slide carefully over the center console into the larger space.

Billy followed suit and as soon as he was seated you situated yourself on his lap, facing towards him. He looked up at you with an expression full of lust and awe before kissing you again and sliding his hands under the skirt of your dress. You shuddered at the feeling of his rough hands on your bare thighs and hips; he played with the edge of your panties and you were suddenly self conscious of how wet you had gotten.

You broke the kiss to pull down the straps of your dress; you hadn’t worn a bra and your nipples were hard the minute you removed the fabric. You let out a surprised sort of gasp when Billy leaned forward and began to run his tongue over your nipple. Every movement was slow and teasing and you needed more. You could clearly feel how hard he was beneath you and it was driving you insane. 

As if on cue he slipped a hand between your legs and felt you through the thin fabric. His mouth was right next to your ear, “So wet for me already, doll?”

“It’s been awhile,” you said breathlessly.

Billy laughed to himself and you took the liberty of reaching down and quickly undoing his belt. You unzipped his dark jeans and gingerly uncovered the length of his hard cock. You became even wetter at the sight of it, longer and thicker than any guy you’d previously been with. Billy was smiling smugly when you looked up. Your cheeks were on fire and you mumbled, “Sorry I’ve— I mean, it’s bigger than I thought.”

You began sliding your hand up and down on his cock, eliciting some satisfied groans from Billy. When you let go of him so you could focus on kissing him once again he surprised you by abruptly pushing your underwear to the side and running his fingers along your slit. You were dripping so much you thought you must be getting it all over his jeans, but he didn’t seem to mind as he slid a finger into you and then another. With the second you moaned loudly, unable to control it, as he hit just the right spot.

He began steadily fucking you with his fingers and you tried your best not to cry out as he went faster. When he stopped suddenly you whined in protest, making him chuckle. “Do you want it?” he asked, his voice low and slightly hoarse.

“I need it, Billy,” you said quietly, “please.”

With that he placed his hands on your waist and slowly slid into you. It stung at first, stretching you out more than you had ever experienced, but it quickly became pleasant. You moaned when thrust all the way inside you, filling you perfectly. “Shit, Y/N, you’re so fucking tight.”

You began moving your hips, riding him slowly. It became easier with each movement and you sped up a little. He groaned and said, “Open your eyes, doll.”

Before which you had barely realized your eyes were closed. When you opened them he was staring at you head on, his eyes met yours and you felt yourself clench around him. Something about the intimacy embarrassed you and you could feel yourself blushing heavily as a result. You slowed to gently rock your hips back and forth, feeling every inch of him. You were feeling kind of brave, seeing how desperate he was to go faster, bucking his hips up every once in awhile. He caressed your hips gently and you laughed quietly, “I told you not to be careful with me,” you said.

You had barely finished talking when his hand smacked your ass loudly and you call out in surprise. His face had hardened and he lowered his voice, “Then stop being a fucking tease.”

You sped up then, slamming yourself down hard on his cock again and again. The angle combined with his length were bringing you dangerously close. You were both panting loudly, the sound of skin hitting skin was intoxicating and your moans were getting louder and more frequent. “I’m close,” you muttered between breaths.

“You want to cum all over my cock?” he asked, gazing directly into your eyes.

You nodded feverishly before you felt everything inside of you wind tighter and tighter until it finally broke and you fell apart for him. You were pressed against him, chest to chest, and the scent of his cologne was overwhelming in the best way. You moaned his name over and over, shuddering all the while trying to keep up a steady pace. His face shifted into a pained expression and he bit his lip as you felt him throb and pulse inside you. He cursed loudly and you etched the contorted, yet beautiful expression on his face into your mind. It was a few more seconds before you both came down enough to untangle yourselves.

You moved back just enough for him to buckle his pants again. You could feel his hot cum beginning to slide out of you, a feeling you found surprisingly enjoyable. You couldn’t help but smile when he looked at you, with his disheveled hair and full pink lips. “This might be the best ride home I’ve ever had,” you said with mock seriousness.

“I would hope so,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little nervous about posting this chapter since I haven't written a ton of smut, but I have to admit it was really fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed creating it! Let me know how you feel in the comments :)


End file.
